Little Red Mule
by Carlykinz
Summary: 20 year old Nastya Aliya Reznikov and her 3 brothers were the perfect Russian family until they're were forced to help out the Russian mafia at any costs until it unfortunately cost them their perfect family when they're mother and father are sent to prison. Nastya ends up seeing her mother sooner than planned but only on the wrong side of the bars.
1. Make the connection

( I am sorry if my little bits of Russian are wrong but it isn't my mother tongue and so I searched things and well I hope they are right and I am so sorry to any Russian readers out there if they are incorrect?)

It all started like any other day Galya and Dmitri went about their usual routine opened up the restaurant like they would and began preparing food.

" Today is going to be a good day, i can feel it" Galya said as she tied her long red hair into a low ponytail and put on her green apron and turn to face her husband as she tied it up.

" ya lyublyu tyebya" Dmitri said kissing her cheek.

" ya tozhe tyebya lyublyu... Now let's get to work. We have a lot of work to do" Galya said and Dmitri shook his head.

After the breakfast rush Galya and Dmitri finally got time to breath and clean the restaurant. Galya went out the back to get supplies when the front door to the quite restaurant opened and the little bell rang indicating a customer had come in only it was a group of rather important looking men wearing smart business suits walked in and sat down at a table "wont keep you a moment" Dmitri said look up and his face drained of all colour.

"Dmitri, fancy not saying hello"one of them said in his thick Russian accent.

Dmitri cleared his throat and walked nervously round to them "Hello, how are we today gentleman" Dmitri said nervously.

" look we aren't hear for pleasantries we are here because we have a proposition for you Reznikov" Dmitri glanced behind him before taking a seat and sat down to discuss this proposition.

" we have been looking round for the perfect place to do our dealings without the police putting their nose in my business and well we have settled on this place and we are not taking no for an answer"

" look... I can't I'm sorry me and my wife have fought hard to build this place from nothing and I wont let anything ruin this and so I'm sorry the answer is no" Dmitri said sweating slightly.

"Dmitri..." One of the guys said sounding disappointed.

" well I guess you won't be wanting this" the boss of the pack said lifting a large black briefcase on to the table and opened the locks and slowly opened the case which was full of money neatly piled into thousands.

"Dmitri..." Galya yelled from behind the counter.

Dmitri turned his head and called out " in the minute, little busy at the moment love" Dmitri said turning to look back at the money.

" I can't... I just can't I have a family and my wife..." Dmitri said mumbling.

" your wife never needs to know and what she doesn't know won't hurt her, this little arrangement is strictly between us" Dmitri cleared his throat and weakly nodded his head before hanging it in shame knowing he had no chance.

" you have made the right decision and you won't regret this and like we said strictly between us" Dmitri nodded.

" Dmitri what have I said about..." Galya said walking out into the shop " Galya I'm a little busy right now" Dmitri said not bothering to look behind him "oh I'm sorry" Galya said stopping dead in her tracks and backed out.

" well we best be going but we will be seeing you again" the boss said empathising on the last few words. Dmitri nodded as he watched the men leave before he let out a large sigh before he walked back behind the counter where he found Galya chopping vegetables.

" what was that about?" Galya said as she continued to chop away.

" oh that, it was nothing" Dmitri said as he picked up another knife and helped his wife.

"'Didn't look like nothing" Galya said sounding rather persistent.

" Just drop it Galya it was nothing" they both chopped in silence

~ A few months later ~

It was a Saturday afternoon at The restaurant Galya and her 12 year old daughter Nastya were out in the shop. Galya chopped the fruit and vegetable whilst Nastya watched her mother with a bored look upon her face as she sat and watched her mother prepare the fruit and vegetables.

Galya looked over at her daughter who had a face like a wet weekend. Galya shoved the chopping knife down hard on to the chopping board making Nastya jump " here make yourself useful" Galya said chucking a cloth at Nastya and dumping antibacterial cleaning in front of her daughter.

Meanwhile Dmitri was out the back taking delivery off the lorry and carrying in into the shop with the help of his three sons Vasily, Maxim and Yuri.

Back out the front of the shop " why don't you go and wipe the tables" Galya said gesturing to the empty tables at the front of the shop.

Nastya sighed as she climbed of the stool and walked out into the shop and began to clean the tables. Galya looked up and smiled as she watched Nastya wiping the tables before she carried on chopping the food.

the bell rang as the door opened and the familiar men walked in with a group of very pretty women dressed to perfection with their faces full of make up and their pearly white teeth and hair style to perfection and their thousand dollars rings and watches glistening in the light.

" sweet kid" the blonde lady said glancing at Nastya as she walked past her, Nastya instantly stopped what she was doing and looked down to see the ladies wearing designer heels then she looked up more to see the ladies faces and perfect clothes as if they just stepped out of a magazine like Russian vogue or something. The ladies took one table whilst the men took the other table.

Galya looked up and called Nastya over to her " edi souter" Nastya picked up her spray and cloth before she walked over to her mother who placed her hand on Nastya's shoulders and turned her round and gently guided her out to the back of the shop where Galya let go and walked calmly over to Dmitri.

Nastya watched her parents as they had a whispered conversation and watched her father almost rush out of the back room and out into the shop.

" mama, what's going on?" Galya smiled sweetly at her daughter " nothing don't worry come and help me" Nastya walked back out to the shop and climbed back on her stool where she sat and watched her father engage with these people who she had never seen before.

A few minutes later Galya began sugaring pancakes when Dmitri appeared behind her " you should go and talk to them" Galya looked out at them knowing full well she didn't belong in their world but she wanted to keep her husband happy.

"Go out there. Shake hands" Dmitri insisted but Galya continued to ignore her husband.

" are you listening to me?" Galya sighed.

" it's important that we make this connection...these are very important people" Galya looked out at the ladies sat around the table clearly discussing jewellery that they had gotten whilst they eat their pancakes. This was not a world Galya felt comfortable in.

Dmitri untied his wife's apron as he whispered " go meet his wife" Galya glanced at the blonde at the table " I've been cooking all day. I smell like onions and what about Nastya" Galya whispers back gesturing to their 12 year old but it was too late Dmitri had made a big announcement.

" ladies and gentleman... I have someone to make your acquaintance" Galya smiled nervously.

The posh ladies rolled their eyes not looking too thrilled about the big announcement and went back to their conversation and Galya took off her apron and placed it on the counter and walked over to the mirror in the corner where she looked at her appearance.

" you look fine mama" Galya turned round and smiled at her daughter " spasibo".

Galya walked out from behind the counter and slowly over to the ladies at the table and stood whilst they spoke.

" have a seat...errr..."

"Call me Red" Galya said smiling at them.

Nastya watched as her mother became friends with these important people.

That was the first connection made between the Russian mob and the Reznikovs.


	2. Lasting scars

Driving into the large, nearly empty prison parking lot, Nastya is roused by her brother Yuri , after they al had risen before dawn to make the usual two-and-a-half-hour drive to Litchfield prison.

Walking into the gray brick building, Nastya, Yuri, maxim and Vasily began over an hour of processing, paper work and searches.

"Do you have anything in your hair?" a prison guard states firmly, Nastya rolled her eyes as she began sized them up.

"Please pull out your pockets and turn around," the guard orders to the boys.

Yuri, Maxim and Vasily comply and finally Nastya, too, after some coaxing. They are then directed through a metal detector.

Nastya watches tensely as Vasily walks through the detector, Nastya not relaxing until he is through; a few visits ago he had set it off with his belt buckle.

Next, they are guided through a series of large metal doors. They soon find themselves in a small room, with tables that are completely empty , only noise is heard is the whirring of vending machines that are lining the wall.

They wait.

"I really hate thinking that mama is in this place" Nastya said as she glanced round at the empty and rather cold and bland visiting room.

" I hate this place I really do" Nastya said sighing.

" look will you shut up" Yuri snapped.

" mama doesn't need to hear this crap" Vasily said shifting in his chair.

" Shut up everyone"'Maxim said shaking his head as he glanced at Nastya who rolled her eyes, then Yuri who just looked away and Vasily clerked his throat.

Finally, a guard leads an inmate in who is wearing a beige jumpsuit. Nastya's face explodes with joy, Then Yuri and Vasily leap up and hugs the inmate or shall I say mother tight while Maxim just looks away.

"Mama!" They cry.

" My darlings" Red says in her thick Russian accent.

"it's so good to see you Mama" Nastya says hugging her mother tight.

"It's good to see you too Malyshka" Red said holding her daughter tight.

" Hey! That's enough" A guard snaps making Nastya jump and pull out of her mothers warm and familiar grasp.

" So, how you been mama" Yuri asked as they finally sit down.

" oh you know so so, any way how are my boys?, is everything alright?" Red says glancing at her three sons.

" we are good mama, everything is running smoothly" Yuri finally says speaking up properly for the first time since stepping into the hell hole.

" good good and your father?" Red says nodding

" papa is fine and regularly asks after you mama" Red smiles " tell him we will be together soon" Nastya smiles at her mother.

" boys go and get yourselves a bite to eat while I speak to Nastya" Red says firmly and the boys don't need telling twice.

" want anything Mama" Vasily asks his mother.

" No thanks son" Vasily nods and walks out to the vending machine.

" so...how's my baby girl doing?" Nastya looks down at her hands.

" I'm doing good I guess, I miss you mama" Nastya let the tears fall.

" oh...sh sh it's okay" Red reaches out and places her hand on top of Nastya's and gave it a squeeze " I miss you too" Red smiles.

" COME ON...NO TOUCHING RED" the guard yells and Red pulls her hand away from Nastya's .

" I hate it Mama I really hate it, they have a hold over us and they have a smug look on their faces all the time and I just can't take anymore of them barging in unannounced and taking over the place. Can't we just break free from this and start again" Nastya saying knowing full well they couldn't shake this off.

" I don't want you anywhere near any of that so stay away" Red sighed "anyway you know of all people know there is no way to break away from this and you'll just have to just suck it up" Nastya finally looked up at her mother " Thanks mama thanks a lot" Nastya folded her arms across her chest and looked away.

" everything alright?" Maxim asked as he and his brothers returned and sat back down.

"Boys I want you to take care of your sister and keep her out of the way from all this bull shit" Red snapped under her breath.

" we do our best mama but Nastya knows this is dangerous" Yuri said glancing at his sister who still wouldn't look at her mother or brothers.

" Okay visiting time is over" the guard yelled.

Red and the boys got up " it was good to see you mama" Yasily said hugging his mother and the other boys followed.

Nastya just stood and watched " your not going to say goodbye to your mama" Red said walking over to Nastya with her arms stretched out.

Nastya went straight into her mothers embrace and hugged her tight " I'm sorry mama, I love you and see you soon" Nastya said finally letting go.

Nastya didn't know that she would be seeing her mother a lot sooner than she thought.

Lasting Scars


	3. Nastya and Alexander

It was closing time at the restaurant Yuri,Vasily and Maxim were out the back leaving Nastya to clean up. Nastya was doing the washing up whilst the mob walked in " sorry we are closed" Nastya said not bothering to look round.

" really? You might want to double check" Nastya turned round " oh...I'll put on some coffee" the leader nodded in agreement meant. " that's what I thought"'the gang sat down. Nastya put on some clean coffee and began to make the coffee casually glancing at them as they discussed business.

Once the coffee was done Nastya brought the cups and coffee pot on a tray which kept rattling from her nerves as she walked over to them. She had seen them and been round them since she was small but they still unnerved her. Nastya put the cups down and started going round them pouring the coffee and adding cream. Nastya kept her eyes down but the minute she looked up her dark brown eyes meet a pair of very green eyes that had a look of kindness. The green eyes belonged to the bosses son Alexander who gave a small smile at Nastya but this little exchange didn't go unmissed by his father " we need more cream" He said holding up the cream jug for Nastya to take.

" of course" Nastya said taking the cup and walked off.

" don't even think about it son... She is not of our world" he whispered to his son who just sighed.

" I can't do this...I can't do this" Nastya said picking up the cream jug and squeezing it so tight it crushed in her hand and blood gushing from a large cut on her hand.

" ouch.. Shit" Nastya said out loud.

" hey everything alright in there?" The boss said jumping out of his seat " I'll go" Alexander said getting up and walked over to Nastya who hand her hand under a streaming tap.

" it's actually burns that you need to put under Cold water" Alexander said stepping close to Nastya.

" let me have a look, do you have a first aid box"

" it's under the sink" Alexander got the first aid box out and started opening it, grabbed a plaster " okay let me take a look" Nastya held out her hand for Alexander to look at.

" everything alright son" the boss called out

" yeah fine"

" is he always like that?" Nastya said as she watched Alexander clean the cut.

" ouch that stings" Nastya said pulling her hand away.

" hey don't be a whimp, hold out your hand"

" I'm not a whimp! It stings that all"

" whatever you say" Alexander chuckled.

Alexander took Nastya's hand and continued to clean it whilst Nastya whined in pain ocassionally.

Mean while Yasily, maxim and Yuri had finished their work and went to step out into the shop when Yasily stopped dead in his tracks so, Maxim and Yuri bashed straight into the back of him " hey what's the hold up?" Yuri snapped.

" shush" Yasily gestured for his brothers to look only to see Nastya and Alexander were looking lovingly into each other's eyes and laughing ocassionally.

" what the hell mama will not be happy about this" Maxim said

" I can't bare to look at this anymore, she is threatenising with the enemy" Yuri said looking away in disgust.

" Calm down brother you wait until mom finds out about this" Yasily said with a huge smirk on his face.

Yasily, Yuri and Maxim backed away slowly.

" there you go all better" Alexander said letting go of Nastya's neatly bandaged hand.

" thanks.. We're did you learn to do that?" Nastya said smiling

" when you have a dad in the well you know, you developed certain skills" Nastya nodded and Alexander went to walk away " wait..." Nastya picked up a clean cream jug and poured fresh cream " here" Alexander smiled " I know this is rather Forward but would maybe like to go out sometime out side this place" Nastya smiled. " yeah I'd like that" Alexander smiled.

" great I'll see you soon" Alexander winked before he walked away.

~ A month later ~

Nastya and her brothers were in the middle of the a big rush when Alexander walked in " hey look who's just walked in" Yuri nudged Maxim and he turned round to see Alexander hanging around.

Nastya was working the till when she spotted Alexander and he walked over to her " hey" he said smiling.

" hey" Nastya chuckled.

" fancy getting away from this place?" Nastya looked at the queue, then at her brothers " I can't I have a job to do, I can't leave just like that" Alexander smirked.

" are you always going to do what your brothers tell you what to do? " Nastya huffed " I don't do everything they say" Alexander chuckled " okay maybe another day the " Alexander went to walk away " wait hold up " Nastya said taking off her apron and chucked it on the counter and rushed over to Alexander.

Nastya glanced behind her and rushed off laughing.

" Nastya wait! Where are you going"

~A few Months later ~

Nastya was now a part of the mob and night after night she would sit with them as they planned their next action but Nastya underestimated the power of the mob and slowly over time Nastya had now become a smuggler for them which was something she told herself and her parents she would never become but now it was too late she was now in too deep and couldn't get out.

~ Visitation ~

Maxim sat quietly with his hands folded on the table whilst he waited for his mother to arrive. He looked round nervously jiggling his leg as he observed people around him.

" still got that nervous tick I see" Red said bringing Maxim out of his day dream.

" mom" Maxim said jumping out of his seat and wrapped his arms round his mother tight.

" it's good to see you too son" Red said hugging him back.

" Reznikov what have we told you no lingering touches" the guard said and Red rolled her eyes.

" so, how are you mom? You look good" Maxim said pulling out of the hug.

" I'm fine, look cut the crap what's wrong?"Red said taking a seat.

" what makes you think there's something wrong mamushka"

" I'm a mother and a mother knows everything" Maxim nodded.

" okay what If I told you Nastya has done something"

" Ugh" Red shut her eyes and opened them " Maxim tell me, what has she done?" Red said dying to know the truth.

" okay mamushka promise you won't get mad" Red took a deep breath.

" MAXIM TELL ME NOW!" Red slammed her hands down hard on the table making Maxin jump.

" hey !Reznikov ! That's government property want me to write you up"

" Nastya has gone against us mom, she's joined them and we did everything we could to keep her our side but it's too late" Maxim had tears slipping down his cheeks.

Red was silent " mamushka did you not hear me?" Maxim said waiting for his mothers reply.

" I heard you... And you didn't try hard enough"'Red said feeling the anger rise within her.

" we tried...I tried mom and she's in to deep now... We've lost her mom" Maxim said taking his mothers hands only she yanked her hands away fro him.

" I can't even look at you right now" Red got up and looked at I her son for one last time before she turned and walked away.

Maxim jumped out of his and called out her " mamushka I'm sorry...I'm sorry... I'll fix it some how" Red didn't turn round she just carried on and walked out of the room leaving Maxim behind.


	4. Everything comes crashing down

Today was like any other day Nastya went about her business opening the restaurant and cooked Meals as her mother taught her bringing in any money that she could make and so that her mother could keep up her commissary. Once The last customer hand left Nastya locked the doors when Alexander sneaked up behind her and put his hand over her eyes " guess who" Alexander said whispering in he ear.

" Alexander" Alexander removed his hands so Nastya could see it was him.

" you idiot!" Nastya said whacking him hard on the arm " you scared me" Alexander " I'm sorry baby I didn't mean to scare you" Alexander said placing his arm round her.

"Yeah well the cops have been watching me and the place for over a month now, I just don't know how much more I can take"'Nastya said sighing.

" everything will be okay but, seriously come on we're going to be late"' Nastya and Alexander got into his car unaware that they were indeed being watched and followed by the fBI.

They pulled into an empty warehouse looked around for anything out of the ordinary with the FBI car well hidden and tucked round the corner .they entered the building and joined the meeting, the FBI crept slowly round the building hiding every entrance or so they thought.

The meeting was well underway about a new operation they had going and only this time Nastya would be involved and she was not happy about this but she had no chance.

" Nastya you will be our cover and you will be carrying... Thousands of dollars worth of cocaine in your pretty little prada purse" Nastya looked stunned " excuse me...what?" The boss laughed " you heard... Your dating my son and so to prove that you are really in love with my son and want to be part of this family you will do this for him" Nastya looked at Alexander pleading but he just ignored her. Nastya was now frightened and screaming from the inside praying she will not get caught.

" so I hope you have made the right decision" Nastya looked round at everyone then back at him and simply nodded.

" good girl you know it makes sense, here this will be your bag and you will guard it with your life" he placed it on the table and slid it down towards Nastya who just looked at it.

" TAKE THE DAMN BAG" Nastya shakily takes the bag.

" alright everyone the plan is for it to go down tomorrow night" Nastya opens The bag and gasps when she saw the bags and bags of cocaine stuffed into the bag until it was fit to burst with a gun tucked into the side pocket.

" where...?" Nastya asked quietly.

" never you mind where, Alex will take you there"

" why did you fall for this dumb as Alex,she is nothing like her mother. Well at least her mother had brains and a bit of a fight in her"

Nastya could feel the anger rising deep with in her.

" you should have seen Red she was trying to fight her way from the cops as they cuffed her and took her way" the boss laughed and everyone followed.

" IT'S SERIOUSLY FUNNY SEEING MY MOTHER BEING CARTED AWAY WAS IT? BECAUSE OF YOU I DIDNT GROW UP WITH MY MOTHER, YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME" Nastya needed a moment to catch her breath.

"BECAUSE OF YOU AND BECAUSE OF IT I WAS ALONE... I HATE YOU AND I WONT LET YOU USE ME" Nastya said leaping out of her seat.

"Look who is finally acting like her mother and your mother knew what she was doing and knew the dangers and so she still didn't stop. You clearly weren't enough to make her stop. Ever think about that little girl?" The boss walked over to Nastya and pushed her into her seat.

" she didn't have a choice she did it for me, my brothers and dad to keep us safe and way from you"

" oh really is that so...Alex you bet shut her up now or she gets it" he said leaning in front of her.

Nastya spat at the boss which landed right in his eye.

he wiped his face "really was that necessary?" Nastya spat at him again " your filth" he lashed out and slapped her hard round the face causing her nose to bleed and her lip to split as the blood dripped down her clothes.

" that's for disrespecting me, do anything like that again and I will end you and don't think I won't"

" pfft... Whateve... What more could you do I am already in hell" *smack* another sharp slap across her face which now began to burn and her nose bled even more and a nice clean cut had opened up under here eye which now began bruise and swell nicely.

"Anyway as I was saying before that filthy bitch started spreading lies" Alex tried to catch Nastya's eye she but wouldn't look at him she just looked to the ground.

" FBI...THIS IS A RAID NOBODY MOVE EVERYONE PUT YOUR HANDS UP NOW!" An officer yelled

" shit" the Mafia boss mumbled and ran towards an open drainage tunnel followed by Alex who ran leaving Nastya behind and didn't look back " Alex, please don't leave me" Nastya said picking up the bag and started running as fast she could but it was too late an officer stepped right in front of her.

" where do you think your going?, put your bag down now and put your hands on the back of your head and get on the ground now!" Nastya complied and put her hands on the back of her head and slowly lowers herself to the ground.

" first we have been following your parents and now little Reznivok we have been following you're movements a few months now hoping you would lead us to something and we have come up empty handed until we followed you tonight and we'll here we are" the officer said pointing his gun directly at her.

Nastya was sobbing " I didn't do anything they made me" Nastya said sobbing.

The officer opened the bag and saw the cocaine and radioed for assistance.

" oh look what we got here". The office said holding up the gun with a pen not wanting to ruin the evidence.

The other officers arrived within minutes "Look what I found boys... And it's not even my birthday" the office said tipping the bag and its contains on the floor.

" you going down Reznikov"

" I didn't do anything... Please they made me it was all them please let me go" Nastya sobbed.

" Tell it to mommy when you join her in prison" an officer said placing hand cuffs tightly around her wrists and pulled her up from off the floor.

" what did they do to your pretty face" the officer said looking at Nastya's wounds.

" please I didn't do anything "

" you have a bag full of cocaine and a gun and you still believe your innocent, please your going down young lady" they walked Nastya out of the building .

They also caught other members of the mob that day but they never caught Alexander and his father who still remain on the run.


	5. Welcome to Litchfield

Nastya's prov:

I arrived arrived at Litchfield the next day after i was sentenced for 8 years for drug possession. I know this place quite well I mean I visit it enough to see mom but only this time I'm not leaving. I am sent through the whole process of paperwork and then the joy of strip searches where they check every cavity so you don't really have time to be shy as it certainly doesn't work in here.

I am handed this ghastly bright orange correctional uniform and I am sure I am going to stick out like a sore thumb in this and a rather nice pair of tom looking shoes along with a pillow and I guess a bag of laundry like blanket and sheets.

I am rather nervous I mean I've never been on the other side of the bars before and plus my mom is also an inmate at this prison so I am rather worried about her reaction when she sees me for the first time to be honest.

But before I can think about things anymore a white car pulls up with a young girl maybe Round me age or a bit older sitting in the car with a correctional officer who jumps out and opens the doors for me and another newbie like myself.

I don't really know their names I mean we haven't had much time to talk at the moment.

I get into the car and there already is another person in the seat so I sit next to her and the other girl climbs into the back seat.

" hey first time inside?" I suddenly hear someone say.

I look to see

The driver was the one asking me the question " well if you mean as a inmate then yeah" I say noticing her rather bold choice of lipstick which I think maybe jungle red.

" well good to meet you we call our selves by our surnames in here for example I'm Morello and this here is Watson" Morello informs me as she gestures to a slim coloured girl who just rolls her eyes at me.

" so what's your surname" she asks me and I have to think fast " I don't use my surname but you can call me Nasty"

" Nasty?" She saying looking at me rather confused.

" my name is Nastya but you can call me Nasty for short" I saying seeing her face soften to show she understood.

" so what happened to you?" She as clearly talking about my swollen cheek and lip.

" oh that I got that before I got arrested"'I say looking down.

" oh" she says shifting in her seat.

" anymore?" Morello asks the officer.

" One more"the officer says clearly looking at my face.

I brush my long dark hair forward to hide the bruising and cuts.

Finally the other girl arrives but she looks like she is really shitting herself so I smile to let her know we are going through the very same thing because Watson clearly isn't happy or friendly with that bitchy face were as the girl at the back looks calm.

So we actually start moving going past fence after fence and eventually we come to spa stand still and the doors open. Watson gets out and I follow with the blonde and the Mexican girl following behind.

Morello guides us into the building and it isn't until then that I realise my life is now a prison life. We are led through to processing where a rather attractive photo is taken and then another wonderful search as if we are going to suddenly have something stuff up our butts after a 10 minute drive absolute idiots.

Anyway we are back with Morello who leads up to our dorms I am with the blonde and the Mexican which I found out is called Diaz and the blonde is called Chapman.

" well here we are ladies... This here is Miss rosa " Morello said pointing to a bald lady laying in bed.

" this is Nichols" Morello gestures a place red head with the biggest hair I have ever seen.

" thanks a lot " I hear Chapman say rather too polite.

I take the bottom bunk underneath Diaz, this kind of reminds me of camp with all us girls sharing a dorm so it kind of Cosy and yes I do realise I am actually in a prison but it still it kind of comforting.

Morello turned to leave but she turned back round " oh I nearly forgot here" She hands me a white plastic tooth brush and a small bar of soap and does the same for Diaz and Chapman.

" well this is were I leave you girls but see you around" Morello leaves leaving me, Miss Rosa, Diaz and Chapman and of course Nichols who is munching on a snack as she listens to music.

I make my bunk the best I can " hey want to know a secret you don't sleep in the bed you sleep on top with a blanket" Miss Rosa informs us.

" Really ...Why?" Chapman questions

" so it's easier for when they do checks" I nod " makes sense" Rosa nods and shuts her eyes.

" count" Miss Rosa sits up and Nichols jumps of her top bunk and stands in front so I follow with Diaz beside me.

The guard comes charging in clicking something which counts our bodies and within seconds he's gone and another guard does the same.

" recount Ladies" I hear them yell.

" how hard is it to bloody count" Nichols snaps.

The guards are back with in minutes and as soon as they came they are gone.

" so what's your name?" Nichols says pointing to Chapman.

" I'm Chapman" Nichols nods

" what about you two?" She asks me and Diaz.

" I'm Nasty and this is Diaz" I say pointing to the girl next to me.

"Nasty? Is that your real name ?You must have done some nasty shit for a nickname like that" Nichols asks me.

" I don't go by my surname which you will find out soon enough and I'm in for drug smuggling" I say shrugging.

A bell goes off " what does that noise mean?" I ask listening to it again.

" it's dinner time, we have dinner every day at 5pm" Miss Rosa informs us.

Diaz leaves followed by miss Rosa and then Nichols who stops in the door way " you coming?" I take a deep breath.

" I'll be right behind you" I smile and Nichols shrugs and leaves me alone.

I will do anything to avoid going out there but my thoughts are soon interrupted when an officer walks in " not coming to dinner inmate?" I look at the officer he has a moustache and walks rather cocky and at that moment I knew I didn't like him.

" I'm not feeling well" I say clutching my stomach.

" oh dear what a shame...poor newbie" The guard grabs me and walks me along the corridor and shoves me into the lunch room.

I glance round the room but I can't see mom anywhere so I start to relax thinking she might be in another unit. I walk along towards the line and pick up a tray, cup and plastic knife and Fork. I watch as the others sit chatting and laughter fills the room.

Soon enough I have gone through the line and I am now looking for a place to sit, I spot a nice lady sitting by herself so I walk over " excuse me can I sit there?" the lady looks up " of course you can sit here newbie" I take a seat opposite the nice white lady with a very soft speaking voice which I find is quite soothing.

Soon I am joined by Nichols, Morello and a nun and Chapman .

" this here is Nasty and Chapman " Nichols says gesturing to me as I take a large mouthful of rice and then points to Chapman who swallows hard before taking a bite of the food as if was trying to poison her.

" what happened to your face Nasty?" Jones asks softly.

" oh I ummm... Got this before I got sent down" I say brushing my long dark hair forward to hide it.

I carry on eating my breakfast when these yoghurts start appearing so I carefully glance up and their she is my mother. I direct my gaze to looking at the table and make sure my hair is hiding my face.

" thanks Red" Jones says catching her yoghurt

" thank you mommy" Nichols says smiling at mom and so this is going to sound a little selfish but I am a bit upset hearing Nichols call her mom I mean she's my mom and literally mean she is my mom. I feel the anger rising a little along with a tad of jealousy too.

" she's your mom?" Chapman whispers to Nichols who whispers back " oh just you know the maternal figure" I sigh a little to loudly and I feel my cheek flush.

" who's this?" I hear mom say in her Russian accent and I could hear my heart beating so fast I think it's going to jump out my chest.

" this is Chapman and this hear is Nasty" I look up to see mom looking at me.

I keep my head down hoping I can still hide for a few minutes longer " here have a yoghurt" mom slides a yoghurt down towards me and one at Chapman.

" thank you...you know the food here is disgusting" I hear Chapman say and I cringe.

Everyone looks at Chapman with concerned looks on their faces " what?" Chapman looks confused.

" did I mention that Red runs the kitchen?" Nichols says

" shit..I'm sorry" Chapman mumbles.

" you look familiar" I hear mom say as she walks over to me and lifts up my head but I try so hard to keep my head down but mom is so strong.

" Nastya?" She gasps looking at me.

" surprise mamushka" I say

" you,know her Red?" Nichols says looking at me.

" you could say that...she's my daughter Nastya" Mom glares with a cold look in her eyes as She stares at me before she storms off.

" mom wait..." I rush after her " inmate your out of bounds out if the kitchen now" I look back to see moustache getting near to me.

" shove it" I say shoving my way through to the kitchen " mom" I say walking over to Red .

" you are going to SHU right now young lady" Mendes says grabbing my arm.

" wait please i need to speak to mom"'I plead.

" got yourself another daughter already Red?"

" I Don't have another daughter" I look at mom but again there is just coldness there as I look into her eyes that would once look at me with such love and such kindness.

I let Mendes take me away without a fight . We walk back into the canteen with him holding my arm as I feel the warm salty tears slip down my cheeks.


	6. The SHU

( I wasn't sure how to do this bit I have actually Two ways of Red acting towards Nastya so, I may change this chapter if I am not happy with this)

Nastya's Prov:

I am literally shoved into the SHU unit " looks like mommy doesn't want to know you after all" Mendes whispers.

" I don't care..." Mendes smirks as she closes the door on me.

I look round at the bare room with a basic bed , horrible toilet with no toilet paper and that is it. I walk over to the bed and lay down staring at the wall as I rerun over what happened earlier and how mom acted and to be honest i deserve it I guess but, she's my mom I need my mom at a scary time like this, every girl needs her momma hug every now and then.

I slowly drift off into a deep sleep and the next thing I know I am being woken up by. officer Healy who is shaking me on the shoulder.

" your time in SHU is up Reznikov" he says backing away from me.

" I'm Nasty... Please don't call me Reznikov"

" look I heard what went down at lunch yesterday and I am sure she will come round it's just a shock that's all" I smile at Healy " yeah i guess" I get up out if bed and walk out of SHU with officer Healy and we walk to the canteen seeing as it is breakfast time. " thanks mister Healy" I say politely as I join the queue but I can feel everybody's eyes on me whispering so I just carry on and ignore them.

When it's my turn I walk along as they add bits and pieces of food to my tray I get to the end of the line where I see mom standing still watching me and I just glance at her for a split second before I walk away.

I find an empty table sit down and begin to eat my break fast in piece but I am soon joined by Nichols, morello and Chapman.

" omg so what happened to you yesterday?" Nichols said taking a mouthful of food.

" I went to speak to Red and well she shunned me and so I sort of gave up and just let Mendes take to SHU"

" so Red really is your mother?" I nodded and glance up to see mom had gone back into the kitchen.

" I can't believe that you call moms food disgusting to her face" I chuckle still thinking about it.

" I didn't know and now I'm being starved" Chapman said licking her lips as she looked at my dinner.

" tell her Chapman what you got served just now" Nichols laughed.

" oh please don't I'm trying to eat here" Morello said turning a little pale.

" I got a Tampon burger" I nearly choked on my food.

" oh my god seriously" I laugh out loud.

Once I'm done with my breakfast I head back to my dorm and grab my wash bag , towel and toilet roll.

It must has been my unlucky day because as soon a I walked in there was a long line. I wait and wait but the line doesn't seem to be going down at all.

I lean against the wall and just wait when mom walked straight past me and just ignored me and went straight past the line and got into the shower.

" it better be hot" I hear mom say as she takes off her dressing gown.

I eventually get to have a shower that was almost warm but hey never mind at least I got a shower I guess. I look at myself in the mirror, I turn away after seeing my face properly. I get dressed before I head back to my room and then it is free time so, I take this time to walk around it as my day was cut short yesterday.

I decide to sort things out i walk into the lunch room and through into the kitchen which I notice is empty. I sigh and walk round glancing at all the equipment on the surface. I look round seeing no sign of mom so I go to head out when I notice mom is in the little office with her lamp on. I watch her for a minute as a childhood memory comes to mind.

Flash back

I remember it was in the afternoon, I was sitting behind the counter whilst dad was sitting with the people I hate the most as they discussed some sort of business. Mom was wiping the counter and cleaning the tables. I watched as mom also joined in telling them a story about grandpa and how he used to tell candy bars to soldiers.

I could see dad wasn't happy about moms little over share " I need some more cream" papa said holding out the small cream jug for mom to take " of course, honey" I hear mom say before she walks away.

I smirk as I watch papa mimicking moms talking with his hands as mom walks away oblivious to all this.

" hey what's so funny?" I look to see mom standing next to me pouring cream into the jug.

" oh nothing... Mom who are those people?" I ask glancing at them.

Mom stands behind me placing her hands on my shoulders and bends forward so she could whisper in my ear "they are...horrible and nasty people Nastya and I don't want you anywhere near them understood" I nod.

" promise me baby" mom says rather urgently.

" I promise" I swallow hard.

Later on that evening mom had sent papa out on an errand whilst mom sat with them until he got back.

Papa came back carrying a Neptune crate. Papa looks at me and places the crates on the table. Papa looked at mom as if to say why are you still hear.

" how about we get some coffee and biscuits" the boss asked as he looked at papa.

Mom gives papa a certain look and papa sighed " of course right away" mom watches papa get the drinks.

" are you okay papa? do you want some help papa?" I say jumping off my stool.

Papa smiles at me and kisses the top of my head " that would be wonderful" I smile as I hand dad coffee cups and saucers. I watch as mom laughs and jokes with these idiot.

Once they had gone mom tells me to clean the tables " Nastya go and clean the tables" I nod and do as I say.

Mom walks over to papa and starts talking quietly at first but soon they start yelling.

"It's past Nastya's bedtime Galina. I told You I wouldn't belong so, you could have taken Nastya home" Papa said forcefully.

" I'm her mom and I will say when she goes to bed any way we are in this whole mess because of you" mom said bitterly.

" Galina you know I didn't have a choice... How many times do I have to tell you"

I hear my name being mention so I stand and watch them argue hating what these people are doing to my family. Almost as soon as they argue they share a sweet and tender kiss before hugging. I knew at that moment I wanted a love like that and that mom and papa are going to be okay.

End of flash back

I gently open the door and close it behind me " Gina I've already told you I am busy" mom snaps not even bothering to look up.

" it's not Gina...it's me mom" Mom slams down her pen and spins round on her chair.

" what do you want?" Mom spat in her thick Russian accent.

" I just...I just" I stuttered.

" you just what..." I look down at the floor I feel my eyes fill up with tears.

" what do you want Nastya? A medal?, a sticker that says great job?"Mom sighs.

" well, no. I just thought..."

" what did you think? That everything would be fine?" I sighed knowing I was loosing this battle.

" you know what...never mind and I'm sorry that I bothered you"

" I asked you to promise me one thing and you lied to me. You're on your own" Mom said

" fine...I see You have already replaced me" I snap before turning and storming out.

I walk quickly not really sure where I am heading I just let my feet guide me. I eventually end up back in my dorm and climb on to my bed and just curl up into a ball.

Soon enough it is dinner time but I just stay were I am " hey Reznikov dinner time come on" I feel someone shake me gently. I turn over to see Officer Bennett looking with concern on his face.

" I'm not feeling all that well, can I just stay here?" Bennett sighs " you're not really meant to do that?" He says softly.

" please can I just stay here, I won't say anything" I say sweetly.

" okay, just don't tell the others other wise they will think I like you" I smile " thanks, don't you?" I look into his big brown eyes and there is a hint of a smile upon his lips.

" I better get going" he stutters and I smile " I think you better" I say flirting slightly and this doesn't go unnoticed by him too.

He walks away and I turn back to facing the wall with my back to the door way with the blanket over my head and I sob quietly.

Soon everyone returns from dinner and then it is lock down time. I stay were I am until Nichols comes over to " Hey Nasty,why weren't you at dinner?" I take the cover off and turn to look at Nicky with red puff eyes.

" I just didn't feel like it" I say sniffing.

" I'm sure Red will come round,have you spoken to her since yesterday?" Nichols asks me.

" she basically says I'm on my own" I shrug " but that's okay, I can take care of myself" Nichols nods.

" well you can hang with me" She says kindly.

" thank you but...I don't think thats wise I mean mom will disown you and in here you can't have that happen and I won't ,let it happen to you"'I smile.

" well we can still talk" Shes says shrugging and I smile " I'd like that" Nichols smiles and walks off to her bunk.

" count time ladies.." I hear an officer yell.

I weakly roll out of bed and stand up with Diaz next to me who gave a weak smile.

Officer O'neil walks in clicking and counting our bodies and a second later it was Officer Bennett who clicked away only stop a second when he looked at me where we shared a split second glance before he was gone.

We all get on our beds but this time I smiled as I thought about officer Bennett. I might defiantly have something to

Take my mind of everything.


	7. I like you, white girl

I had now been in Litchfield over a week and I hadn't really made many if not any friends, they were all in cliques but I spoke to Nichols, Chapman and morello a lot but because they were in moms crowd I'm not aloud to really hang with them too much other wise mom I know mom would disown them and I didn't want for them to lose that after all I knew what it was like first hand and after all I am Reds actual blood daughter and yet she still chooses them over me.

I decided to make a change today I got up had a shower and then headed to break fast. I joined the line as normal but this time instead of sitting with Nichols, Chapman and Morello, I see mom sitting with them so I look else where . I walk round looking at the tables when I see Diaz sitting with her friends I decide to ask if I can join in I mean after all I can speak basic Spanish so I might have a chance.

I walk over and confidently ask " anyone sitting here?" Diaz looked up at me and shakes her head with a smile on her face.

I glance over at Nichols,morello and Chapman who are all confused why I have joined the Spanish girls and gesturing for me to come over and sit with them but most of all I notice mom looking at me but, I just look away and sit next to Diaz.

I soon learn that I am not really wanted at this table either I mean Diaz is sweet but it's her other friends that glare at me whilst I eat but I just carry on reguardless.

" Yo bitch you're in my seat" I look behind me to see a rather angry puertorican lady.

" I'm sorry.. I didn't realise" I say but she just tuts and walks away mumbling something is Spanish under her breath at me which I didn't quite catch.

" look white girl you don't really belong here do you..., just look around" I glance around knowing she was telling the truth.

" Yo, you're Reds daughter aren't you?" One of the girls said smirking

" yeah, that's right I am so what..." I say shrugging.

" oh look who's finally getting a voice" The girls who seat I had taken said.

" so the great and mighty Red or shall I say mommy dearest didn't like seeing her precious Hija in prison then" I feel the anger rising with in me.

" I heard that she has disowned you" another girl spoke up with attitude.

" speak like that about my mother again and I will kick your ass" I say

" ooooh is that right white girl" I glare at the tall dark haired peurtorican who slammed down her plastic cutlery.

" you better bring it on white girl" the tall peurtorican got out of her seat and walked towards stepping right in front of me.

" ya'll better watch your back and mommy won't be Hear to save you and FYI we don't take liking to filthy Russians"the other girls laugh loudly, I get up out of my seat and pick up my tray.

"bring it on bitches oh... and don't believe everything people have said about me... The truth is much worse" I say walking away.

" everything okay Reznikov" officer Bennett says walking over to me as I empty my tray into the trash.

" please don't call me that...it's Nastya" I say not realise who was next to me until I turn my head " shit sorry.. I didn't..." I stutter.

" hey it's okay...I saw what happened a minute ago and I wanted to make sure you're okay"

" God I'm fine... I can take care of my self I'm not a baby" I say before storming off.

" Hey..inmate" I hear Bennett calling after me.

I sigh and stop dead in my tracks and turn round " talk like that again and I will have to write you up" Bennett says trying to act as normal as possible when inmates walk past us.

" hey..what's up?" Bennett asks me tenderly quickly glancing round making sure no one is watching us.

" look I didn't mean to act like that back there I'm sorry" I say giving him a weak smile before I walk away.

I have a feeling that I shouldn't have said all that back there to the girls I am now rather nervous and on the look out a lot but so far everything seems fine so, I carry on as normal and got out my usual day.

I put on my over sized thick out door jacket they give us thinking it keeps us warm but it really just takes the edge off the cold. I walk outside breathing in the fresh bitter air as it fills my lungs. I shut my eyes and enjoy the moment " hey white girl" hear on my left. I open my eyes to see the crazy tall peurtorican girl shove past me nearly knocking me flying.

She laughs at me as I stumble slightly and she walks away.

I don't let her get to me so I carry on walking calmly outside and it is then that everything that has happened to me comes flashing back. I let the tears slip down my cheeks as I continued to walk feeling the breeze against my warm salty tears.

I decide to come back inside because it was turning fresh out there. I walk back to my dorm sighing with relief that it is empty. I climb on to my bed and lay down looking at the top of the bunk above me.

" Nastya, everything alright?" Bennett said bending down to my level.

" yeah I'm fine" I say wiping away the tears.

" your clearly not...what's happened?" Bennett asks softly.

" ugh...everything I just don't fit in and no one likes me" I say feeling sorry for myself.

" well...I like " he cleared his throat " I like you" I smile at him and he smiled back.

Bennett gets up and smiles at me before he slowly back out the room " I like you too" I say just before he leaves my dorm and we share a quick smile before he leaves.


	8. First beating of Little Red

A few days later I am woken early like always and this time I grab my wash bag, toilet roll and a towel and head straight to the showers with my head held high not caring about anyone or anything. I walk into see a queue of women waiting for the showers, I stand in line and wait, the line moves slowly but eventually get my shower. I let the Luke warm water was over me as I shut my eyes and let my mind replay mine and Officer Bennett's little encounter yesterday.

" Hey little Red , hurry the hell up" I am brought back to the present when I see Taystee one of the friendly coloured girls poking her head round the tatty shower curtain.

" sorry...I'm finished" I say squeezing my wet hair before I get out the shower and wrap the towel around me and grab my wash bag.

" Hey little Reznikov, think you're so high and mighty because Red is your mother?" I turn my head to see a girl that I don't recognise.

" No I don't..." I say turning away and walked round to the mirrors.

" hey don't walk away from her" The tall peurtorican marches round to me and stands right next to me " I was talking to you" I turn to look at the girl.

" look I don't know what I have done but I'm sorry anyway" I say shrugging.

" don't be shrugging at me skinny bitch, your mother screwed me over and now she is going to pay and now her pretty little girl has wondered into our world and now your going to pay for your mothers mistake"

" I don't know what you're talking about she has nothing to do with me , I don't know who you are?" I say weakly.

" oh don't worry you will find out soon enough" the girl shoves me hard and I tumble to the ground " please..." I say weakly knowing that it wouldn't do anything as she is leant over me.

" get up... Get up" she snaps at me.

I struggle to get up " I'm going to enjoy this" she smirks grabbing my throat shoving me hard against the wall and I start to choke.

I feel myself getting dizzy and I feel light headed as she squeezes tighter. Just when I thought I was going to die she lets go and chucks me into a shower cubical and I fall down hard on to the floor where she starts kicking me in the stomach and head over and over. I close my eyes tight as I feel the warm blood trickle down my face. I can smell the rusted scent of my blood as I lay there helpless. I curl into a ball and squeeze my eyes tight and blocked out the pain as she lashes away at my bruised and tattered body. People slowly back away and just ignore what they have witnessed not one single person helped me.

I slowly open my eyes feeling pain everywhere, my body screaming in protest as I tried to sit up and back myself into the shower cubical and turn on the shower to block out the tears of my pain.

I hug my knees to my chest and just sob my heart out.

Feeling the water getting cold I turn off the shower and slowly get up but my body is screaming in protest. I slowly walk with as much energy I can muster and walk over to the sinks where I close my eyes and take a deep breath before I open them and gasp in horror at my appearance. My face is covered in blood and my body is clearly bruised from head to toe. I slowly open my towel to see my poor body beaten black and blue, I slowly close the towel and try with all my might to get dressed but no matter how much I tried my body screamed angrily back at me.

Once I tidied myself up I walked out of the restroom as normally as I could but I swear people knew what just happened to me because I could have sworn they were bumping into me on purpose or seemed like it anyway.

I put my wash bag back in to my dorm before I slowly walk the long corridor and into the lunch area. I close my eyes as the pain from my injuries washes over me. I join the line and glance round the room seeing the girl who beat me with a huge smirk on her face and I look further down the benches where my eyes rest upon the tall peurtorican girl who raised an eyebrow at me and I just look away. Soon it is my turn to get my food, I walk the line as they fill my tray with food. I go to take my tray when a sharp pain seared through me making me double over in pain.

As soon as the sharp pain came it disappeared, I looked up to see moms friend the extremely quiet one looking at me with concern on her face.

" I'm fine...honestly" I say the best I can and Norma nods weakly at me clearly not believing me.

I take my tray and carefully sit down feeling my body scream in pain. I put my head in my hands for a few seconds before I start picking at my break fast. I look up not really looking at anything in particular until I notice mom watching my every move. I look away only to look back over to see mom still looking at me but instead she is looking at me with concern in her eyes and this little gesture sends a pang to my broken heart. I play with my food not really hungry taking tiny bites every now and again. When I know I can't eat anymore I slowly get up and my body aching right down to the bone. I slowly tip my unwanted food in to the trash and put the empty tray and cup up,on the top into a bowl and slowly walk with as much energy I could must back to my dorm and curl up in to my bed and just wrapped myself into the covers and just laid there.

" hey you okay Nasty?" I hear the voice of Chapman ask sweetly.

" yeah I'm fine..why?" I ask removing the cover off of me.

" well we kind of noticed your weren't yourself at breakfast and even...Red was worried about you" I sigh

" like I said I'm fine honestly, look I would love it if people stopped asking me if I'm okay all the bloody time... I'm just gonna scream" I snap. I know full well if I tell anyone about earlier then my life won't be worth living but I know people can tell something has happened to me as I have a cut lip and a slightly swollen face after the attack but my face really didn't recover from my first attack from Alexander father. I guess I can blag my way out of this I say trying to convince myself.

" okay then" Chapman says sounding rather shocked at my outburst

" look I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you when you were just being kind" I say giving her a small smile.


	9. Brothers visitation

**A/N: thank you to everyone who is reading this story and reviewing it and thank you for your ideas it helps and I will try to do what everyone would like so, thanks again. I know it seems like I am doing exactly the same as the show with Daya and john but honestly I have a plan and i am using the odd bits of that story but something is going to happen to Nastya and yes she will toughen up just like her mother but just not yet as she is still learning the show prison life but please stay with me it will get better so, please continue to follow, favourite and most importantly review this story.**

Since I have been in Litchfield I haven't had anyone visit me or write to me until today when Bennett handed me a letter at mail call I know that writing any where. It's my big brother Yasily who has written to me asking me to add him to my visitation list which I will do immediately, I need this I need a hug from my big brother more than anything in the world. I feel myself finally having something to look forward to in my small and now meaningless little life

I add Yasily to my visitation list and I am informed he can visit tomorrow, I walk out of there with a spring in my step.

The next day I get up early dread having a shower but I make myself walK in confidently and join the line I mean nothing is going to ruin my day after all my big brother is visiting me nothing can bring me down. I feel like have won already when I get my first ever warm shower for once feeling today will be a good day.

I walk out of the shower wrapping the towel around me and then head to the sink with mirrors where I brush my teeth and apply a small amount of make up I was allowed to take in with me which is mascara and foundation so I am able to cover my bruises.

I then head down for breakfast where I actually join Chapman,Morello, the nun, Nichols and Boo. I sit happily as everyone chats with me joining in every now and again. Mom walks over and sits down where we share a glance but I look away and get up out of my seat.

" I better get going to visitation" I say brightly but, I notice mom looking at me but I just carry on.

" oh who you got visiting you Nasty?" Morello says softly

" oh no one particular just my brother" I say glancing at mom who clearly isn't happy about this but the thing is my brothers have every right to visit me too after all I am their baby sister.

I walk away tossing my long dark hair over my shoulder as put away my tray and cup before leaving the cafeteria.

I head towards visitation and of course I have to go through that wonderful

Process of being searched along with every cavity and once they are happy I take a deep breath and walk into the visitation where I see my big brother Yasily sitting at the table looking out the window I watch him for a. Moment wondering what he is thinking. my thoughts are interrupted when Officer Bell shoves me forward slightly " no hanging around Reznikov" I walk nervously over to Yasily and clear my throat bringing Yasily out of his little trance.

" Yasily ?" I say looking at him properly for the first time since I got arrested.

" yes it's me silly, give me a hug" He says laughing and I just look at him " we can hug twice once coming in and once going out" he says and I don't need telling twice I rush into his embrace and hug him so tight " it's so good to see you" I say squeezing him tight.

" errr.. Nastya can you loosen your grip a bit I can't breath" he mumbles and I let go.

We sit down opposite it each other " it really is good to see you" I repeat looking at him with a bright smile.

" Nastya... What happened to your face?" He asks looking me over which only means one thing, damn it I didn't cover my bruising up very well.

" oh that its nothing" I say touching my swollen eye gently before concentrating back on Yasily" ...how have you been?" I say changing the subject.

" not good at is terrible since you got arrested and The gang are still making all the shots around there" Yasily says sighing as he looked down at his hands which I know all to well that he is worried.

" I'm sorry" I say realising knowing that we are in this mess kind if because of me.

" it's not your fault don't blame yourself , do you hear me" Yasily says rather forcefully and I nod.

" so how is everyone Maxim and Yuri?..,.have you seen you know who?" I say dreading the answer.

" everyone is fine...Yuri is dating Viktoria and Maxim is you know his usual self and no I haven't seen him since I'm sorry" I sigh hoping Alexander would ever contact me to say he is sorry.

I look out the window " so...how is mumushka?" I shrug.

" I don't know" I say weakly

" what do you mean ?" My brother asks and I shift in my chair.

" I mean I don't know because she's isn't talking to me Yasily" I say raising my voice.

" Inmate keep it down" Officer Bell says looking at me.

" what? Why isn't mom talking to you... What have you done?" He asks me looking rather confused.

" I don't know...can we just stop talking about Mom I mean aren't you here to visit me or ask about mom?" I snap.

" inmate I won't ask you again or I'll will write up a shot" Bell yells from across the room.

" I'm sorry but if your here to ask about mom then bloody visit her and don't waste my time. My life is small and dull already and I don't need this shit on top of that " I say wincing slight as I shift position.

We sat in silence for a few minutes " I'm sorry Nasty...your right" Yasily clasps his hands together in front of him on the table.

" look i don't know why mom isn't talking to me I guess it might be because she asked me to promise her ages ago to never get involved with them but I did and well I'm here" I say shrugging my shoulders.

" it must be hard seeing her only daughter in prison I mean mom wanted the best for us which is why She and papa had to do what they did just to provide for us and we'll you've just broken her dreams of you making something of yourself" I sit stunned hearing Yasily say all these things and as I think them over he is right and I did let mom down I let everyone down even myself.

" I'm sorry it's harsh but it's true" Yasily says reaching out placing a hand on top of mine.

" your right your absolutely right" I let the tears fall silently down my cheeks.

" that's time, everyone say for goodbyes" Bell informs us.

I slowly get up out of my seat and Yasily follows and we embrace tightly before we are pulled apart.

" I'll see you soon okay?, I love you little sis take care of yourself" Yasily says as he starts to walk away " I will I promise tell Yuri and Maxim I love them and I love you too silly" I call out as I am directed through the door where we are searched once again.

Once searched she are lead back into the unit where we are allowed to whatever we want. I walk along the corridor when I see Officer Bennett walking along the corridor too and we share a small glance, I smile feeling myself blush slightly.

" Hey who was that who visited you?" Bennett said sounding rather jealous.

" what does it matter Why?" I ask rather confused.

" I just wanted to know that's all" Bennett shrugs.

" Well if you must know he's my brother Yasily" I say looking to his eyes.

"OMG you're jealous" I gasp covering my hand over my mouth in shock.

" what Pfftt...no way" John says shifting uncomfortably which tells me he really was jealous.

" look I have to go and yes you are" I say smirking as I walk away.

I glance back behind me at John who turned to look at me and we shared a small smile before I rounded the corner and headed to TV room.


	10. This is the last thing I will ever say

**A/N: this is just a filler chapter whilst I work on something that I like to think is pretty big for Nastya so, this might not be my best work but it's just a quick filler like I said ?￢ﾜﾌ** **? ﾸﾏ** **.**

I have now been at the Litch for a little over 2 weeks now and I am finally assigned to a bunk and I am now out of that ghastly orange and now into a dull beige outfit and now I finally merge in with the other inmates. I am now bunking in the White dorm as they call it and yes I am in the same dorm as mom but thankfully I am sharing with Norma moms silent best friend which suits me just fine to be honest.

I pack my things into a beige mesh bag with my laundry in and my belongings and I am led into the White dorm by officer O'Neill who I rather like he treats us all the same no matter what skin colour or background which I find rather refreshing.

" here we are Nasty" he says gesturing for me to enter the bunk.

Norma smiles at me and I smile back " well have a nice day" O'Neill says as he walks away.

" look I know you are moms best friend but I want to keep myself separate from everything and everyone" Norma nods to show that she understood me.

" I don't mind talking to you but I don't want everything relayed to mom okay" Norma nods again and I smile.

" so...do you mind if I have 2 hooks and that Cabinet" Norma shakes her head as she moves her books off the cabinet and takes her kitchen clothes of the 2 hooks.

" thank you" I say politely and Norma smiled, I really like Norma she seems really sweet and she seems to really care about mom.

I put my few things that I own away, I put up my few photos of me, papa and my brothers. I went to check to see if I missed any photos when one fell out which was a photo of me and mom that I forgot that I had put in there when mom said she wanted nothing to do with me I just shoved it away into my laundry bag and forgot about it. I looked at the photo I looked happy and carefree and mom looked happy and proud of me as she put her arm around me. I remember that photo being taken and to be honest it was the best day of my life that day we were a happy family.

I decide to put the photo up on my wall, I notice Norma watching me and looking at the photos particularly the one of me and mom.

" that day was the best day of my life.. We were a happy family just for one day but it was the best feeling in the whole world and you can see mom was proud of me but I have done nothing but let her down" I say with my back still turned as the tears fell silently down my cheeks.

I felt a firm hand on my shoulder as it gave a slight squeeze. I wipe my eyes and turn round to face Norma who still had her hand on my shoulder.

" please don't say anything, can we keep this between us?" I say pleading to Norma who thought about it but nodded a few minutes later.

Later on that day I head to my job in library where I put away the books that have been returned. What I didn't realise is that Norma told mom about our little conversation earlier.

I continued to write to Yasily every week and he was true to his word when he said he'd come and visit me and write every week I would ask him why my other brothers had never visited me and time and time again at visitation he would make up some excuses but this time he had ran out of excuses and this time he told me the truth the only thing that made it worse was that It was told to me via a letter instead of person and it angered me and finally i snapped and I just had enough and couldn't take anymore, " that is it" I said rather loudly as I marched down to moms bunk where I saw her sitting at her desk with Gina standing behind her and Nichols sitting on moms bed.

" you've got a fucking nerve " I said marching in.

" excuse me" Mom says not bothering to look up.

" oh please...don't act all innocent you know what I am bloody talking about" I said feeling the anger rising as mom sat calmly as if nothing was wrong.

" Nasty, what the hell is going on?" Nichols says looking rather confused.

" look this doesn't concern you Nichols , its between me and her" I say pointing to mom.

" Hey that's your mother show some god damn respect!, any way Red is busy" Gina says raising her voice.

" please...don't make me laugh. Oh wait do you mean the blonde Russian lady who used to read stories to us at night and tuck us in giving us a kiss at night instead of "her" because I don't see her here do you?. anyway,I'll wait and this freaking doesn't concern you either so back off" I snap

" who the hell are you to say who my grown brothers can and can't visit" I say moving closer to mom.

"Mom slams down her pen hard on the desk "I am their mother and I will tell them who they can and cannot visit, listen little girl with big mouth you have just lost any chance of ever making anything between us okay again" Mom says getting up out of her seat.

Mom slowly walked towards me so she was in front of me "if you had been more of a mother than a absentee mother then I wouldn't have ended up here" I could see the anger in moms eyes as she looked at me before she raised her hand "you ungrateful little..." *slap* mom slapped me hard around the face, I could feel my cheek burning.

" I think you better go" Nichols says getting up off the bed and walked over to me.

" gladly, I can't be around this bullshit any longer. Ya'll are under her spell she is just using you and you blind idiots are allowing this to Happen as she walks all over you! It's so sick to see" I say taking one last glance around at everyone.

" this is the last thing I will ever say to you...for the first time ever I am a shamed to call you my daughter now March your guppy ass out of my bunk" I roll me eyes and storm out of the bunk and past my own bunk and head into the library where I walk right to the back of the library and sink to the floor and hug my knees and sob quietly. I didn't know that, that was not going to be my only problem and my life was going to be getting a whole lot worse.


	11. Did you miss me ?

(This chapter isn't my best and I do apologise I haven't updated this story in a little while I have been busy training for a cheer comp this Saturday ? ﾟﾎﾀ? ﾟﾘﾁ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? ﾟﾑﾏ? well, any way the next load of chapters I hope will be more exciting)

 **2 months later**

Everything was not going too well for me at the moment I mean I have my brother Yasily visiting me regularly and I have kind of pushed away the people I could have called friends even though they were part of moms gang I don't care I used to call them my friends.

I have a job in the library so, not everything has worked out well for me and now it was going to get a whole lot worse.I started my day like every other day I headed to the showers joined the queue where I stood well away from Nichols, Mortello and Yoga Jones. Soon it was my turn to have a shower and yes it was warm which was strange as if everything was too good to be true. Once showered I then headed to the cafeteria for lunch where I sat alone whilst everyone around me laughed and chatted among themselves I push my food around on the tray. Once I was finished with breakfast I put my tray away and left the cafeteria *bang* went the double doors the officers often used swung open and there he was he walked no actually he strutted out glancing at girls as he walked past them giving them the pearly white smile.

I stood routed to the spot feeling my heart pounding in my chest so fast that I thought it was going to explode I stood gawping, thinking am I really seeing this? is this real? I haven't heard from him in months and here he is strutting along the corridor in the CO uniform like some kind of peacock. He being Alexander the son of the mob that ruined my family and the guy who left me behind and broke my fragile heart and I am in here because of him.

" Holy freaking Shit, I am so fucked" I hear myself mumble.

" hello have you missed me " he whispers to me as he passes me by. I finally look round seeing inmates cooing after him with his now short blonde hair instead of his long blonde scraggly hair and now green eyes which used to be blue. I see mom standing in the corridor with Nichols, Morello, Boo, Gina and Norma. Me and mom catch each other's eye for the first time since our argument a few months ago now, mom raises her eye brow and together we share a knowing glance.

That's the day my life changed forever when Alex walked in in his CO uniform, I knew I was now in trouble and I really was alone now.

Later on that day I carried on like normal, went on to do my job in the library which I enjoyed so much and now became my sanctuary and believe it or not I am becoming good friends with Taystee so, I maybe breaking the whole tribe thing but I don't care at least I have someone I can call a friend.

I continue to put away books that have been returned when I hear someone trying to catch my attention. I look round not seeing anyone I carry on only to hear it again and I whip my head round to see the perfect green eyes I recognise the spark in them. I walk over keeping a shelving of books between us " what the bloody hell are you doing here" I snap.

" nice to see you too my Nasty girl" I hate it when calls me that.

" do not call me that...I am not your Nasty girl anymore" I hiss.

" oh look who's gotten feisty since she's been in here" Alex says smirking.

" what the hell Do you want? I'm in this freaking mess because of you and your retched family" I bark.

" I'm here to say sorry for leaving you.."

" why has it taken you this long to say this? Why now I mean you never cared about me then"

" that's not true I cared about you and I still do and I tried going back for you but it was already too late,I have been in hiding and i have had to change my image along with my entire identity I am now officer Lukas lipanov and I want you to know I have never forgotten about you at all"

" well I'm sorry you're too late, you already lost me when you left me behind, have a nice life after all I don't know how you can live with your self after what you did" I say walking off.

" I will make it up to you" he says finally turning to walk away " Pfftt I'd like to see you try... Just stay the hell away from me" I say turning my back to him.

I wished at that moment that I had mom to talk to about this whole situation but once again I am alone in this I mean I can't really tell anyone or can I? But, who would believe a inmate over an officer? I brush the thought of telling someone away for now and decide I will try to face him alone.

Later on that day I head into the cafeteria and join the line, I glance round as I wait for the line to move and that's when I see him standing still hands behind his back as he watched the girls as they eat or passed by.

Just looking at him made me angry, I just don't know how I am meant to do my time with him in charge of me, ordering me around as if he didn't do anything wrong.

I sit looking down applying with my food taking occasional bites every now and again but I don't really eat much after all I'm just not hungry. I watch as the other girls slowly leave the cafeteria so, I get up put my tray away and walk the best I can with head held high as I walk past Alex and glanced back at him and he was watching me and I raise an eyebrow and turned my head back and carried on walking.


	12. The set up

I am now officially a Litchfield inmate as it has been longer than 2 months now and a very bumpy ride, I remember thinking I won't last any longer but I have shown myself that I can do this and I know the whole routine from morning to night and I still have my 11 cents an hour library job which I can escape to and I have managed to ignore Alex sorry I mean Lukas as he's now calling himself anyway I have been avoiding him as much as I can but he is still persistent and won't quit but I just brush him off.

Today was a rather hot day so I headed outside and just walked feeling the fresh air fill my lungs and the warm wind blowing my long dark brown hair off my face and feeling the warm rays of the sun beaming down on my face almost kissing my skin.

I shut my eyes and took in the moment feeling content until my thoughts were interrupted hearing someone clearing their voice which brought me back to where I was.

" Hey Nasty" I turn to see Alex standing behind me with his hands in his pockets " what do you want?" I snap angry that he has Interrupted my thoughts and peace.

" look how long are you going to keep this up?" he says sighing " look I have apologised over and over...anyway look I have a proposition for you" he says shifting slight closer to me " whatever it is no freaking way" I say turning away and walked away but he caught up with me.

" your the best one for this and I need you Nastya" I sigh " what is it?" I say rolling my eyes.

Alex glances round seeing other inmates wondering round the small and confined grounds so he grabs my arm and leads me over to behind the little shed in the corner.

" get the hell get off me..." I say yanking my arm out of his grasp.

" look I'm serious I have a little business plan which could bring us in the big bucks" I shift uncomfortably.

I hate myself for asking this question " What is this little plan then?" Alex smiles " I knew it wouldn't take you long to come around" Alex chuckled.

" whatever just tell me what it is?" I say getting impatient.

" okay I will say this idea is my own and I want to keep it to our selves and raking in the money sharing it between us 50/50" I nod for him to carry on.

" okay this is my plan...I have a set up called "babes behind bars" which would be a telephone sex line" I stay silent.

" it would be say...$10 for every call that you take and this would be paid directly into your commisary" I nod I'm actually quite impressed by this idea and I actually quite like it.

" wait the only thing is the phones in there" I say pointing towards the building " they don't take in coming calls" Alex smirked " but you'd have your own cell phone with hands free of course" I smile knowing this might actually work.

" okay I will set us up using one of those 0909 numbers and when someone calls in they get a really long message telling them what's on offer like... In cell 1 you've got...Suzy the slut and in cell 2 you've got whatever and so...they ring the number they want to have one to one with and it goes directly to whoever cell phone that it's" I laugh.

" omg that might actually work" I say feeling myself getting excited.

" so are you in?" Alex asks me and I think for a second before I say " don't. Think about screwing me over... You know what...hell yeah let's do this" I say clasping my hands together.

" so can I ask others?" I ask before I go to walk away.

" yes but only people you know you can trust...I will be bringing the cell phones tomorrow and I Have all the advertising sorted out oh also I will leave the cell phones in your laundry bag and don't worry they won't be on and they will be hidden" I nod and walk away.

I know this is wrong but I need this I mean mom has her way of bringing her makeup and creams whilst others bring in lots of other contraband but this, this is just bloody brilliant. The only thing is who can I ask?.

I make my way back into the building thinking who I can ask to join this little plan and it's got to be someone that wouldn't screw us over but the only people I can think of are in moms little clique and I don't want mom to find out about this little set up. I walk along the corridor looking round not really seeing an candidates so far so I walk back to the dorms but I walk round to the other entrance instead of my usual entrance and yes that does mean I will have to past moms bunk. I walk to the first bunk where Nicky and Another girls who's name I actually don't know. Well anyway I poke my head round a little to see Nicky sitting on her bunk writing in a little black book.

I clear my throat and enter her bunk. Nicky looked up, shut her black book placing it under her pillow " Hey, I wanted to say that I was sorry for the whole situation with mom and the way I spoke to you and I know That you care about mom which is great knowing she has someone like that" I looked down at the floor then back up at Nicky who still remained silent.

" I get that you were angry but that's your mom man she didn't deserved to be spoken to like that" Nicky finally said.

" I know I was just angry and now I regret it I really do..." Nicky looked at me giving me a weak smile.

" we are cool Nasty as long as you don't say anything like that to mom again then I'd have to kick you skinny ass" I burst out laughing.

" I actually have something I want to ask you but the only thing is..." I start to whisper but stop glancing round before I climb on to nicks bed.

" I don't want mom to know about it" I say and Nicky I can see is thinking it over and seconds later she nods for me to carry on "okay this is my plan...I have a set up called "babes behind bars" which would be a telephone sex line" Nicky stays silent.

" it would be say...$10 for every call that you take and this would be paid directly into your commisary and yes we will be given our own cell phone with hands free as we know the phones here don't accept in coming calls" I say finishing but remembered more.

"Oh someone will set us up using one of those 0909 numbers and when someone calls in they get a really long message telling them what's on offer like... In cell 1 you've got...Naughty Nicky and in cell 2 you've got whatever and so...they ring the number they want to have one to one with and it goes directly to whoever cell phone that it's""Nicky burst out laughing.

" what's so funny?" I say after seeing her laughing for a good few minutes.

" I can't believe that you have this all planned out and that this crazy shit might just work" Nicky said smirking.

" so are you in naughty Nicky?" Nicky nods her head "'great we will get the cell phones tomorrow... Do you think Morello will be into this?" Nicky laughs " hell yeah" I smile knowing it was slowly coming together.

" remember you have keep this under wraps and remember you will have to keep this from mom" Nicky nods.

" how about we meet later on tomorrow you, me and Morello actually do you think Chapman would be into it too?" I say brightly.

" I don't see why not, I'll speak to her " Nicky says placing a hand on top of mine.

" so who else is in on this?"

" you know the new officer well we kind of have a past which is a long story and well he's the one who actually came up with this whole set up"

" holy shit is he Alex... ?" I looked shocked and Nicky continues laughing.

" Mom?" I say knowing she told Nicky about me and my brothers lives. Nicky nodded " yeah we pretty much know everything boy was she mad when you started dating him" Nicky chuckled.

" okay we can talk at lunch about everything like what we would call our selves" Nicky nodded and I got up off the bed and walked out knowing I had at least one employee.


	13. Babes behind bars

**_A:N : thank you all soooooo much for adding this story to your favourites and following this story. I hope you are all enjoying the story and that this chapter is alright for you all I mean I had it kind of planned out but actually writing it was a lot harder than planned and having a few days away from it made it harder too. So I do apologise if this isn't up to my usual standard and it doesn't put you off this story. My aim is to update more now the cheer comp is out of the way until the next_**

The next day Lukas was true to his word as soon as I headed out to have a shower and came back half an hour later I walked in to my bunk to see it was Empty which meant that Norma must be at work in the kitchen already so I walked over to my laundry bag and true to his word the phones were inside wrapped up in the clean sheets.

I took out the phones and shoved them down my pants and left my bunk and headed to the cafeteria where I lined up and then once I got my food I walked around looking for Nicky and Morello " hey nasty" Nicky gestured for me to come over and she wasn't alone, morello and Chapman were sitting there too. I sat down, glanced round making sure no one was watching when I handed them all the phones.

" has everyone decided on your names and characters?" I ask excited to hear their ideas.

" okay you know mine since you chose it " Nicky said smiling.

" okay so we have Naughty Nicky"

" mine I was sort of thinking virgin bride you know since I'm marrying Christopher but wasn't sure on the name" Morello said in her thick New Yorker accent.

" okay how about something like Vicky the Virgin bride?" Chapman said shrugging.

"That's pretty lame" Nicky laughed

" no wait I actually like it"

" Okay so we have Naughty Nicky, Vicky the Virgin bride, what about you Chapman?" Piper smirked

" call.. me officer whiplash Wanda the stern screw that likes strictness and spanking and disobedience will be severely dealt with" Piper said putting on a strict but stern voice just like Officer Bell.

" that's brilliant" We all chuckle loudly.

" what about you Nasty?" Nicky asked me and to be honest I haven't really thought about it until now.

"I can't think of anything...I was thinking of something Russian as it is my heritage" I shrug.

" orgasmic olga" Morello said with her eyes wide with excitement.

" actually I like it, Da very good" I said in my best thick Russian accent which actually sounded like mom.

" woah you sounded like mom just then" Nicky said chuckling.

" okay seriously we will be live tomorrow...? I say realising that everything will change tomorrow.

" I can't believe we are actually doing this" Morello said squealing loudly but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

Later on that day I did my job in the library when Lukas walked in and headed over towards me, he looked behind him making sure no one would notice and once he was sure it was clear he made his way over to me but kept the right distance between us.

" I can't believe that we are going live tomorrow and I added the girls on to the online site which will help us get more callers, some interesting name choices you've got there" he said chuckling.

" let me guess your...orgasmic olga?" He asked and I smirked " yes I am as a matter of a fact we really needed a arrange of women so I being of Russian descent I thought I would be a Russian character and to be honest I actually sound like mom when I'm doing it" I say chuckling

" well they say when you get older you get more like your mom" he laughed.

" okay well let's bring in some big bucks" he said before he walked away and I carried on my normal day.

 **The next day**

today was the big day when we would find out if our hard work would pay off. Today one of the girls was getting out tomorrow so today we threw a leaving party which really consisted of toilet paper hanging form the walls and the bars with a few colourful banners that read good luck and we will miss you. The party was under full swing with Kelis milkshake blasting from the speakers and I'm pretty sure every inmate turned up. I stood to the side watching others dance and drinking some sort of punch they had made up but it really was just some sort of fruit cocktail but without the damn alcohol.

I see Chapman standing in the corner with Sofia and Chapman gives me a nod and and nod back. I glance round the room to see Nichols and Morello dancing in the middle of the floor laughing and mucking about which made me laugh

And they gestured for me to come over so I walked over and joined in when Nicky felt her phone vibrate.

"Shit...I'm vibrating" Nicky said whispering I my ear.

" shit... Let's go in the corner " I say with Nicky and Morello following me.

We reached the corner " answer it" I say before the guy gives up.

" hello" Nicky said not sounding sexy at all "sound sexier" I whisper.

" you want me to what now?" Nicky snapped.

Nicky placed her hand over the hands free kit "you won't believe what this pervert is asking me to do" Nicky said.

" duh we are running a sex line" I say shaking my head.

" ugh no way...yeah and your a bloody pervert " Nicky said ending the call.

" Nicky! " I say rolling my eyes .

" you didn't hear what he wanted me to do" Nicky said looking disgusted.

" I'm buzzing again" Nicky said panicking.

" I can't believe she's had to calls already" Morello wined.

" Remember be sexy" I say to Nicky who nods.

" hi this is naughty Nicky" she said deductively " wait aren't you the same geezer I spoke to a minute ago" Nicky frowned

" oh you wanted a bad mouth bitch? Oh I have only just started" Nicky winked at me and carried on her call.

I take this minute to look round at everyone having a good time. I look to my right and mom is eying me like she knew I was up to something and to be honest she always knew when I was lying or when I was trying to hide something I stay calm but soon look away but I still see her looking at me. I take a deep breath " I'll be right back stay near Nicky and don't blow our cover' I say as I walk through the crowds of girls dancing.

" hi can I talk to you?" I say and to my amazement she nods.

" look I just wanted to say that I was sorry for the way I spoke to you a while back and your not a bad mom in fact your a great mom and I'm sorry it's taken me this long to realise and well that's all I have to say..." I turn to walk away but want to say one last thing " oh and one last thing I just want to say...I love you mom and I hope you can eventually find it in your heart to forgive me" I turn and walk away hoping I might get my Mamushka back.

I walk back over to Nicky and Morello and Chaoman who has joined us.

" how did it go?" I dared to ask.

" fantastic he is calling again soon" I Nicky said with a huge smirk on her face.


	14. Bah bah shoe sniffer

**A:N: hey guys and gals, thank you so much for adding this story to your favourites and following it too.,I just wanted to say that I really am not happy with this chapter and it may change. I am just wondering if anyone would like to see happen in this story then just let me know. Also I have a couple of other stories in mind which are Healy/red fanfiction, please let me know if you like the sound of those ideas. Carlykinz xxx**

" excellent so we have our first regular customer" I say cheerfully.

" shit...Look sharp"Nicky says gesturing to officer Healy who walked round the room checking on everyone.

" everything alright ladies?" Healy asks as he eyes us all.

" yeah we are errrmmm..." I gesture for Nicky to pull her hair over her ear a bit more other wise Healy would notice the hands free.

" your what?" Healy asks Nicky who pulls her long curly hair in front of her ears discreetly as she could and thank goodness Healy didn't even notice.

" we are just talking about mom and how she still isn't talking to Nastya" Nicky said joining me into the crappy conversation." just give your mom time, she is a proud lady who will forgive you in her own time" Healy says smiling to me.

"Thanks mister Healy" I say feeling my phone vibrate so I force a smile and pray that he will walk away soon.

Healy takes one last look at us before he walks away and carries on his duty to circle the party.

" Hello da this is Olga" I say with. Thick Russian accent.

All I can hear is loud heathy breathing down the other end of the phone but I carry on.

" we have a lot of naughty girls here, I have to keep them all in check and punish them if they've been really bad" I say in my thick Russian accent.

" oh there are a lot of ways...sometimes I give them strip search, I make them take off their clothes" I say trying not to look at Nicky, lorna or Chapman.

" I'm getting turned on myself" Nicky says laughing which makes me laugh.

" you want me to tell you about my shoes?" I ask the guy sounding rather confused

" omg no freaking way... We've got a shoe sniffer" Nicky says shaking her head in bewilderment.

"What do you mean literally a shoe sniffer?" Chapman asked looking rather confused.

"'We'll I'm wearing my heels...you want to...sniff them?"I say looking at Nicky, Morello and Chapman who smirk and I mouth for them to stop.

With in minutes my caller is done " you done da?" He tells me he's is " okay darling" I say and just like that I get a regular caller.

Once the call had ended me, Chapman, Nicky and Lorna joined the party goers and joined in with the dancing.

Me and Chapman started making up a dance routine to a dance sing that had just come on the radio.

" I love this song" Chapman said as she started making up a routine.

I watched as she danced to the music for a few minutes but joined in seconds later and together we started a routine and soon me and Chapman were in the middle of a circle which had formed round us and the girls cheered for us as we danced in perfect timing. I looked round the girls seeing them clapping and cheering for us as they rocked their hips to the beat of the music.

I see mom standing in the back watching us with a comical expression on her face with her arms folded across her chest and one eyebrow raised. I see Lukas standing by the door with his arms tucked into his pocket with a smirk on his face and our eyes lock for a split second. I'm first to brake the contact but I couldn't help noticing mom glancing at Lukas with a disgusted look on her face and he just glanced at mom and then looked away.

I carried on dancing regardless as me, Chapman, Morello and even Nicky danced around. And have the best fun that I have had in a while.

Soon it was time for us to head to our bunks for calming down time which was anything from 7 until bed which was 9 pm. We headed back to our bunks still buzzing from the party that only just ended.

" come on that's enough now back to your bunks" Lukas says loudly as he shoved us towards the door to our bunks. This didn't stop me or the others mucking about refusing to go to our bunks" this is the last warning get to your bunks now" Lukas snaps.

" he's so cute when he's angry" I say chuckling.

" one more remark like that and I will write you a shot inmate"

" go on then" I say walking over to him so we are inches away from each other.

" right inmate I have given you 2 warnings and I am now writing a shot for not obeying an officer try once more and I will throw you in the shu" he says writing in his little back book.

" whatever" I say rolling my eyes

" your coming with me " Lukas grabs my arm and pulls me away past Nicky, Morello,Chapman and of course past mom " where are you taking her?" mom snaps.

" she is coming with me to see Caputo" Lukas says snapping back.

" I'm her mother and I know she is not safe with you, I will come with her" mom says bitterly looking at Lukas's hand firmly on my wrist.

" no you won't unless you want a shot" Lukas says firmly.

" I don't care I am her mother" mom demands.

" reznikov that's a shot for disobeying an officer" I give mom a weak smile " I'll be fine" I say as mom watches with a concerned look upon her face as Lukas leads me forcefully out of the bunks and out in to the hall.

Lukas pulls me along with him along the corridor and round the corner but soon we come to a holt outside the janitor closet.

Lukas opens the door and looks around before forcefully shoving me into the closet where I nearly trip and fall to the floor but I just about stop myself before it was too late.

" Jesus bloody Christ are you trying to get me sacked ? what the hell was that back there?" Lukas snaps.

" oh that it was just harmless I mean we have to keep up appearances other wise mom will know that we have been or are working together on this little sex line stuff" I say shrugging.

"I guess... That was good thinking but you didn't need to say that about me looking cute when I'm angry" Lukas said raising his voice slightly.

" I'm sorry it sort of slipped out and it won't happen again" I say weakly.

" I saw the way mom looked at you earlier and I just knew we couldn't act too friendly i mean what the hell was that earlier when you looked at me and don't think that didn't go unnoticed by mom" I sigh.

" hey it's okay" Lukas says taking a step closer to me, so close that I can smell his aftershave wafting under my nostrils and just like that its as if nothing has changed and we are those silly young teenagers that we were a few months ago.

I close the gap between us and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest as I gaze into those green eyes and his lips softly capturing mine. It takes me a few seconds before I kiss him back with passion, hunger and longing.

My mind comes to its senses and I push away " what the hell was that? Why did I do that? I shouldn't have done it I'm sorry"I say feeling bad about myself for letting him back into my life.

" what's wrong?" He asks

" nothing can you just take me back...now " I demand as I mentally beat myself up over what just happened.

" okay, but really are you okay" Lukas asks me tenderly.

" I'm fine stop fussing just take me back" I just wanted to get way from this combined little space where I could barely breath. Lukas walked me back to my dorm and I just walk off to my bunk passing everyone who called out to me.

I didn't get much time to myself because Morello walked into my bunk and sat herself down on the bed " errmmm Nasty I...I'm buzzing and I'm scared I don't know what to say" she says gesturing to the buzzing phone down her pants.

" just answer it you will be fine" I say a little forcefully than normal.

Nicky and Chapman walk in to my bunk unannounced when really I just to be left alone. I'm in a world of my own not realising Lorna finally answered her phone.

Snapping back into the present " this is Vicky" morello said deductively.

" you want to play?" Lorna said when face changed with confusion.

" you want me to what?" Lorna places her hand over the hands free " you'll never guess what he wants me to do" Lorna says sounding rather shocked.

" what?" Nicky asks after seeing lorn as confused looked in her face.

" he wants me to bah" I shake my head.

" didn't hear you right ...he wants you to bah"

" Yeah as in bah like a sheep"Lorna confirms

" I dare you" Chapman says smirking.

Lorna thinks about for a second and she does a small but loud enough bah which sends of into hysterics.

" shhh..." Lorna says finally joining with the laughter.

" wait I have an idea" Nicky says moving so she was sitting right next to Lorna, she cleared her throat and did a loud mooing notice like a cow and again this sent us off laughing even more.

We were having our own little party unaware of how noisy we actually are until mom walks over and stands in the door way of mine and Norma's bunk with her arms folded in front of her " what is going on here?" She snaps.

" we are just mucking about and having a laugh" Chapman says.

" I can hear that" mom says sarcastically.

" sorry if we were to noisy" I saying weakly.

" I don't mind but...your up to something and I will find out" mom says before walking away.

" okay can everyone leave now I'm tired and want to go to bed" I snap.

Everyone leaves and finally I'm left alone so I curl up on my bed and just lay down and stare at the ceiling as my mind wonders and finally I drift off to sleep.


End file.
